mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenjo Kurihara
Kenjo Kurihara (ケン ジョー・クリハラ, Kenjoo Kurihara) is the captain of the Barbaroosa and father of Chiaki Kurihara. Appearance Light Novel In the novels, Kenjo has swept-back hair and thick eyebrows as well as a thick mustache and beard, slightly darker than the rest of his hair. He also has several scars, one of them running across the top of his nose. He wears a typical captain's uniform Miniskirt Pirates Volume 7. Anime In the anime, Kenjo has light brown eyes, dark brown hair in dreadlocks, thick eyebrows, a fairly wide nose and a beard (thin below the nose and three inward sticking points from around the chin). He is fairly tall and muscular. When Marika first met him, while trying to find a substitute crew, he wore a light green headband, a dark green vest, brown baggy trousers and boots Sailing 14. His captain's uniform consists of a long, dark green, sleeveless coat with yellow lining, a dark green vest, a purple furry overvest, a skull necklace, furry shoulder pads, a black belt, a black shoulder strap and thick dark green gloves. He wears a green bicorne-like hat with yellow lining and the Barbaroosa's emblem on the centre-left at the front Sailing 24. During Abyss of Hyperspace, he wears a tricorne instead . Manga In the web-manga, Kenjo has dark, combed-back hair with several pale streaks running through it, thick eyebrows and a beard. He has a scar running across the top of his nose. He wears a captain's uniform, including a coat with sholderpads fashioned in the shape of skulls, and a cape. Personality & Character Kenjo is generally friendly and fairly upbeat but will display seriousness when the situation calls for it. Background At some point in the past, Kenjo inherited his Letter of Marque and captaincy of the Barbaroosa. Plot Golden Ghost Ship Arc Kenjo had sent Chiaki to the Sea of the Morning Star to buy him some goods. When Chiaki contacted him at the airport, having bought most of what she came for, Kenjo told her to stay where she was due to certain circumstances arising Sailing 07. Hakuoh Pirates Arc When Marika came to the relay station looking for sailors to fill in for her quarantined crew, Kenjo went around telling people not to sign up with her, knowing that letting random people crew the Bentenmaru would cause trouble. He then approached Marika with several of his men as potential crewmembers, before revealing his identity. Later, in docking port where the Barbaroosa was moored, as Marika was saying how she had little idea of how to pick pirates, Kenjo talked about the various things that individual captains seek from their crew and asked Marika what was the most important thing she looks for in a crew member . Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) Following several attacks on frontier pirates by a pirate hunter, Kenjo considered forming an alliance between the pirates holding Letters of Marque and sent Chiaki to the Sea of the Morning Star to seek Marika's help in finding the one who knew the song to summon the pirates together. Once the pirate's song was broadcast, Kenjo took the Barbaroosa to the Pirate's Nest Sailing 23. As the Bentenmaru approached the Pirate's Nest after being attacked by the Grand Cross, Kenjo contacted Marika, noting that her ship had taken quite some damage, and asked Chiaki how her trip with her 'favourite captain' was. In the Nest, Kenjo told Marika about the four ships currently present and the ships that were on their way after hearing the pirate's song. He was then informed by a crewman about the loss of the Southern Island, one of several ships downed en route. As Marika looked down, Kenjo reassured her, saying it was down to them when they set course for the Pirate's Nest. He then told her that the rest would take three days to get there and to have the Bentenmaru repaired by then. When Fei came to see if they were ready, Kenjo remarked on how good his meals were, as one would expect from the Legendary Chef's son . After Marika's encounter with Quartz, Kenjo told her that they hadn't been able to find the intruder, meaning they needed to step up security. One of his men then reported to him about a weird woman in the council room. After Quartz introduced herself, Kenjo inquired as to what an imperial pioneer was doing there. As the pirate's council began, he remarked on how one of them had slipped out and asked what they should do about him. On hearing Marika and Chiaki's rendition of the pirate's song, he had it broadcast across the Barbaroosa, much to Chiaki's annoyance Sailing 25. As the battle between the frontier pirates and the Grand Cross got underway, Kenjo remarked on how they could clearly see where enemies and allies were and predict their actions five minutes out, meaning no one would be stupid enough to fire on an ally. When Grand Cross γ attempted to move out of a chaff field, Kenjo had the Barbaroosa intercept the enemy ship and fire, telling Quartz she had pushed too far and to now eat her fill. As Grand Cross α was being boarded, Kenjo asked Chiaki what she was going to do once the battle was over. After the battle finished with the pirates' victory, Kenjo allowed Chiaki to return to Hakuoh Academy Sailing 26. Abyss of Hyperspace During the spring break, around the same time as the Bentenmaru was preparing to carry out a raid on the Begin The Begin, the Barbaroosa was experiencing trouble due to heavy turbulence in space. Onboard, Chiaki saw what appeared to be a vortex which was pulling them in. In order to escape, Kenjo ordered the arms pack jettisoned, intending to use explosive force to break free. Chiaki jettisoned then detonated the arms pack as the crew prepared to make an FTL jump Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of HyperspaceMouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Chapter 2. Later, when the combined Odette II and Barbaroosa came to the aid of the Bentenmaru against Yggdrasil's ships, Kenjo was commanding the Barbaroosa while Chiaki was commanding the Odette II. When contacted by Chiaki, Kenjo told her that since the Barbaroosa was acting as the Odette II's booster, Chiaki was the overall captain for the two combined ships. Pleased and enthusiastic, he then had the Barbaroosa open fire on the enemy ships . Three Ships Arc (Novel-Only) After receiving a distress signal, supoosedly from the Kokuchou, Kenjo took the Barbaroosa to the Garnet A system to investigate. After sighting the wreck and witnessing an extremely unusual event occur on the red giant, Kenjo ordered his crew to inform Marika of what they had seen, as she had the right to know as a fellow pirate captain Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4. Wanted Arc (Novel-Only) Kenjo and Chiaki met with Marika on Serenity while the Bentenmaru crew were being sheltered there while they were wanted after being framed by Rakion. He was late to their meeting and was kicked by Chiaki as a result Miniskirt Pirates Volume 9. Skills & Abilities It can be assumed that Kenjo possesses all the skills that are necessary for a pirate captain, though it isn't known to what extent. Relationships Chiaki Kurihara Kenjo and his daughter are generally on good terms, though he does occasionally do things which annoy/embarrass her . Marika Kato Kenjo and Marika are on friendly terms and respect each other as fellow pirate captains. Gallery Kenjo Kurihara - Movie Face.png|Kenjo Kurihara (Abyss of Hyperspace) Sailing 26 - Commemorative Photo.jpg|Kenjo in the frontier pirates' commemorative picture Trivia *Kenjo's nickname in the novels is the same as that of the notorious 18th century pirate (real name Edward Teach). References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Work in progress